


fly away with me

by redhoodedwolf



Series: From Tumblr [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: "lets hang out" aka "let's bang", Cora as Supergirl, Derek Hale as Superman, Fluff, Laura as Alex, M/M, SUPERSTEREK, Spoilers(ish) for Supergirl s2ep02, Stiles Stilinski as Winn, dumb boys in looooove, sex insinuated but not done, total fluff as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/redhoodedwolf
Summary: Superman’s large hand patted him on the back, and Stiles knew he had to pull back, otherwise the hug would turn far too awkward for two friends. Stiles pursed his lips as he came out of the hug, unable to look Superman in the eyes. He feared if he did that he would do something stupid, like kiss him or something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr with a little graphic I spiced together, and you can find that here: http://redhoodedwolf.tumblr.com/post/151988793290/x-gonna-miss-you-stiles-supermans-soft-voice

“Gonna miss you, Stiles.”

Superman’s soft voice and fond tone forced Stiles to swallow back a smirk and instead showed the man a genuine smile. His eyes fell towards the hand Superman was holding out towards him for him to shake, and he bypassed it, instead pulling the man into a hug.

Superman seemed surprised for just a second, body tensing, before his muscles relaxed and his arms came up around Stiles. His embrace was warm; he could feel Superman’s smile against his shoulder, and Stiles allowed himself to tuck his head into Superman’s neck, breathing in deep. He really didn’t want to let go. The hug was _that_ good. 

Superman’s large hand patted him on the back, and Stiles knew he had to pull back, otherwise the hug would turn far too awkward for two friends. Stiles pursed his lips as he came out of the hug, unable to look Superman in the eyes. He feared if he did that he would do something stupid, like kiss him or something.

Cora was standing next to them still. Stiles would die of embarrassment if she saw him do that.

Superman’s hands fell away from his shoulders after giving one last squeeze, and Stiles suddenly felt very cold. He needed to do something about that.

He looked up at Superman, finding a bit of confidence, and chose his words carefully. “Next time…” He licked his lips. “Let’s really hang out.”

Superman raised an eyebrow, his smile twitching like he was holding back something. Stiles gave him a significant look, and Superman nodded.

Laura practically pushed Stiles out of the way, then, to pull Superman into a hug, squeezing him so tight that Stiles thought he saw Superman going blue for just a second. Though maybe that was for show, as Cora giggled at the sight.

Stiles stepped away, giving the family their moment. Before he got far, he caught Superman’s eyes, and Superman winked at him, forcing a blush across Stiles’ entire body. He had not been prepared, at all. 

Between one blink and the next, he was gone. Laura turned back to her work, subtly swiping at her eyes. Cora squeezed his arm before flying out of the DEO herself. Something to do with work. Stiles wasn’t really paying that much attention, his mind stuck on something else. 

Suddenly, his phone started ringing, loudly, echoing throughout the building. Laura shot him a glare, and Stiles scampered away, calling out his apologies as he burst into the hallway. 

The number was one he hadn’t seen before, but he had an inkling, a flash of hope, as to who it was.

He picked up on the third ring. “Hello?”

“Stiles.”

Stiles almost melted into a puddle hearing that voice say his name.

“Hey, Derek. Forget something?”

“Sort of. Are you thinking Chinese for dinner? Or pizza?”

Stiles couldn’t force back the grin that practically broke his face. “Why Mr. Hale, is there something you’d like to ask me?”

“I figured the time for questioning is over and done with, considering how we spent the last few days.”

Stiles’ face burned, remembering vividly. That suit did not lie, Derek’s ass was just as bubbly as it appeared. Unfortunately the Big Bad of the Week had cut their time together short, and when Derek hadn’t commented on it Stiles figured that Derek didn’t want anything else with him.

And he was fine with that. Or he would make himself fine with that. Maybe in a decade or so. 

“I…” Stiles was left a little bit speechless. 

Derek’s soft voice responded, “You said we should hang out. I didn’t really want to wait.”

Stiles felt his breath forced out of him by the blow those words dealt upon him. “Me either,” he breathed into the phone’s receiver, cupping it reverently in his hand. “But what about Metropolis?” 

“Stiles.” Derek sounded amused. “I can fly. The distance won’t be a problem for us. And you understand. So if I have to leave…”

“Okay,” Stiles said once Derek trailed off. “I would like this. With you, Derek. We can talk more, um, later?”

“Tonight, over dinner. So, Chinese or pizza?”

Stiles grinned and felt a shiver course through his entire body at the thought of spending an evening with Superman. A _date_ with Superman. With _Derek Fucking Hale_. 

“Surprise me,” Stiles requested, hand digging into the pocket of his pants to search for his keys. He wasn’t going to waste another second of the day sitting idly by in an office. He was going home to prepare. 

And hang out they shall. 

**Author's Note:**

> There's more of this insanity on my tumblr at redhoodedwolf


End file.
